Divisible
by Prodigy Keyblade Wielder
Summary: Hinamori was the only person who could truly see through and break down Hitsugaya's shield. Rated T to be safe.


(I don't own Bleach.)

**Divisible**

**By: Prodigy Keyblade Wielder**

She was the only person who could break down his shield. Yes, Hinamori Momo could destroy and see through Hitsugaya Toshirou's shield. They knew each other since they were little anyway. Old memories flooded through Hitsugaya's mind. Memories of eating watermelons with Hinamori, memories of secretly watching Hinamori practice her kidou, and memories of Hinamori's coma. Hitsugaya inwardly shuddered.

_That **will** never happen again, not if I can help it._ Thought Hitsugaya.

Aizen. The one that Hinamori admired in the past. Not Hitsugaya. Envy flooded through Hitsugaya's veins. _I'm glad that bastard isn't roaming around trying to complete his mad experiments. _

Hitsugaya didn't really remember when he started to develop feelings for Hinamori. She was the only one for him anyway. He couldn't even imagine being with anybody else. Hinamori was the only one who truly understood him. She knew that his cold exterior was only a façade to protect his emotions. Especially his emotions for her. He acted indifferent and stoic, but the 5th division vice-captain knew better. His behavior was also a way of him showing his affection. It seemed a little odd, but it was definitely still there.

She also had a personality that made her so endearing. Her smile, spunk, and emotions made her even more precious to him. Her stubbornness did annoy him sometimes though. Hitsugaya glanced at a card. Hinamori had given it to him for his birthday several years ago. _'Happy Birthday, Shirou-chan!' _Hitsugaya chuckled. He didn't really mind it if she called him Shirou-chan, or Hitsugaya-kun. Hinamori knew that. That's why she kept calling him that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinamori was also having her own thoughts. 

Hitsugaya was always there for her. He was the one who cared for her and protected her. She was a fool to have accused Hitsugaya for murdering Aizen-taichou. Hinamori remembered all the times when Hitsugaya was supporting her. A particular memory sprung out of Hinamori's mind.

* * *

_Hinamori sat down sobbing outside, the rain quickly dropping on her shoulders. 'How could I? How could I attack the only person who cared about me?' Asked Hinamori. 'He probably hates me now.' She looked up to the sky in despair and regret._

_Suddenly, the 10th division captain appeared behind her. "Why are you crying in the rain?" Hitsugaya asked quietly. Hinamori gasped. She quickly stood up. "Uh-um, hello Shirou-chan. How are you?" Hinamori stuttered._

'_Hinamori, I will repeat this again. Why are you crying in the rain?' said Hitsugaya firmly._

_Hinamori stared at him then broke down sobbing again. "How could I have attacked you Hitsugaya-kun!? You were the only one who cared for me, but I was too blind to see that. I'm so sorry!" wailed Hinamori. Hitsugaya grabbed her, and held her tightly to his chest. "No Hinamori, it's my fault for not protecting you. You have nothing to be sorry for." _

_"But, it's my faul-" Hinamori was cut of by Hitsugaya's lips. He pulled away. "Hinamori, there's something you have to understand. It's my choice if I want to protect you, or not. I truly **want** to protect you. Nothing will ever change that." Hitsugaya's eyes gazed at her softly. Hinamori smiled and clung to him. They then stood in the rain together, in a comforting silence._

Because of her pitiful wailing, a beautiful relationship between Hitsugaya and Hinamori began. She still remembered the feel of his lips on hers. He admitted that he did, in fact, loved her.

Matsumoto was delighted that her little captain had confessed. She asked many questions that made both of their faces heat up quite efficiently. Hitsugaya, of course, was annoyed and ordered more paperwork for Matsumoto. This quieted Matsumoto down about her captain's relationship.

Many men were disappointed that Hinamori Momo was already taken. Hitsugaya smirked. The brave males that continued to flirt and hit on Hinamori were in Unohana's care, haven gotten a taste of Hyourinmaru's power.

Hinamori found that Hitsugaya liked her hair down. She argued that her hair got in the way of her work, but Hitsugaya remained firm. He ordered her as a captain to remove her hair ribbon when they were alone together, and Hinamori had to comply.

There were times when Hinamori would fly into Hitsugaya's room, during the middle of a storm. He immediately would know why she was in his room (she gets frightened during a storm) and take her into his arms. Hinamori would then cuddle up to her soul mate and fall asleep to the gently rumbling of his chest.

_I'm beginning to think that storms aren't that bad._ Pondered the 5th division vice-captain.

_Hitsugaya-kun brings out the best in me. He inspires me, encourages me, and supports me. He makes me feel warm every time I'm near him. _

She just liked everything about him. The way that he looks at her, hugs her, and kisses her. Hinamori smiled at the thought. _Everybody thinks that he's a cold, kid genius. But I know better. He puts up that mask to protect himself and the people he cares about._

Hitsugaya still wondered if Hinamori would be happier with someone else. The last time that he asked her that, she had gotten incredibly angry and asked him the same thing. She asked him if he doubted her feelings for him and if she should start to do the same thing with his feelings. Hitsugaya then approached her and kissed her. When they broke apart, he apologized and all was well.

'_You're the only one for me, Toshirou.'_ Those were Hinamori's exact words. The 10th division captain smiled at the thought.

There were many obstacles to break past, in order to get where they are now, but it was more than worth it.

They understood each other completely, sometimes too much. Hitsugaya would always know how Hinamori was feeling, and she would see through his emotional barrier. They loved each other. Even though their love was exchanged through words many times, their actions proved it even further. He would selflessly protect Hinamori eternally, and Hinamori was ready to risk her life for him, if necessary.

After all, 10 is divisible by 5.


End file.
